


Horatio's Book

by fog_shadow



Series: Wittenberg, or: Hamlet the Weird Prince of Denmark and Stealthmaster Horatio [3]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog_shadow/pseuds/fog_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Horatio has a book for reading in odd moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horatio's Book

From somewhere above came, 'Good day, my lord.'

'What—?' This was unexpected in the extreme, the more so once identification was made. 'Horatio! What are you doing up there? I would think that of the two of us, I ought to be the one perched on a wall.'

'No, my lord, that falls to me. If you were not on one side or the other of the wall, you would be pacing along it.'

'Your logic is unassailable as always, Horatio.' He stared at his friend a moment then, realizing something missing, added, 'But wherever is your book today?'

The friend on the wall contemplated the other and finally answered, 'You are standing on it.'

His reply was so certain that the other looked down at his feet. 'I am not standing on any book. You must be mistaken.'

'Not at all, my lord. Today, the world is my book.'


End file.
